Talk:Glitches in Redemption
The Massive, Unwieldy List of Bugs is Massive and Unwieldy I don't have the time to do this right this second, but I thought I'd post a note here just for future reference -- either as a suggestion to other people who want to help, or as a "note to self" for something to come back and do later if I find more time. These are just ideas; not suggesting it's gospel or anything. Like I said, just some quick thoughts I had (a few moments ago) as a regular user trying to read/navigate the massive bullet-point-list (and search for/add a new bug) -- I think the following might have helped make that experience a lot quicker/easier : * First, I realize that there is a "spoiler" warning at the top of the page -- but that's really not very useful in this situation. People who run into bugs mid-game (or even near the end of the game, as I am right now) shouldn't (IMO) have to decide between "looking at the known bugs list" and "not ruining the end of the game." I realize that some bugs are going to involve spoilers -- don't get me wrong -- but I was *really* disappointed to have the ending of the game spoiled from out of nowhere; like halfway down the page, between one bug (regarding a graphical glitch) and another bug (regarding a mission very early in the game). Which brings me to my proposed alternative(s): :* Perhaps, rather than mark the entire "Glitches" page with a blanket "Spoiler, Enter at Your Own Risk" banner, maybe the page could have a section (at the bottom) for endgame-related glitches, glitches that can't be described without revealing some huge plot twist, etc. That particular *section* could then get the "Hey Spoiler, Lookout" notice -- allowing users to read the common glitches, search for solutions to a bug or whatever mid-game, etc, and merely ignore/stop reading when they reach that bottom/spoiler section. * There's another possible solution that would be simple to implement but harder to maintain: perhaps separate the "general gameplay" bugs and the "mission related" bugs, sorting the latter into some kind of chronological order -- eg, something simplistic might be better than nothing: ** general bugs (top of the page) *** General gameplay stuff, nothing mission-specific (eg, "On the PS3, pressing triangle+circle causes the game to freeze" or "On the 360, rather than fire bullets, the Buffalo Rifle shoots actual Buffalo at enemies" etc. *** no spoilers, ideally ** New Austin *** bugs related to missions, strangers, events, locations, etc, originating in the Western US *** this would at least limit the number of possible "spoilers" newer players would run into; nothing from later in the game, eg, Mexico/Blackwater, would be listed here, and hopefully no "As we eventually learn shown in the epilogue..." crap, etc. ** Mexico *** again, any glitches that originate in Mexico; *** (if needed) references to New Austin stuff are fine, too -- just avoid spoilers from *later* sections ** West Elizabeth *** same as above ** (optional)' Endgame/Conclusion' *** Glitches/problems relating to the end of the story, whether it's the last mission or couple of missions *** anything that appropriately falls under "wrapping up the story" *** obviously everything here is spoiler territory, "enter at your own risk" etc. Hmm, that doesn't look as impossible as I thought -- I originally was thinking more black and white, as if the choice was between "complete, unordered chaos/anarchy" and "trying to impose some kind of strict chronological order on a list of missions that can be completed in different orders, depending on how you play." That would be a pain to try to sort, and then every time someone added a bug, you'd need them to be sure to place said bug in the "right spot" and it would go to hell pretty quickly. But (at least as a stopgap measure) I think if we lump everything into groups like... *Act 0 (Gameplay/general), *Act I (New Austin), *Act II (Mexico), *Act III (West Elizabeth) *Act IV ("Luke, I am your Father; and other endgame revelations") ...that wouldn't be too difficult to set up, and your average end user could probably be expected to put their bug in the right "bucket," theoretically. :) Anyway, those are just my (longwinded, yet not all that amazing/groundbreaking) ideas for this page which frankly (when viewing it as a "user" earlier today) was pretty overwhelming....and it ruined the whole surprise ending where you find out Bruce Willis was really dead the entire time...etc. I think lumping some stuff into categories would also help keep some of the repetition down -- or at least it would help make the duplicate bugs a bit more obvious and easier to detect. Right now, you could have a bug at the very top of the page -- then reworded (but essentially the same) 3-4 PgDns later -- making it harder to spot/fix/etc. PS - The most obvious response to all of this -- "Hell, in the time it took you to write all that, couldn't you have just fixed/reformatted the Glitches page yourself, rather than describe it?" -- the quick response is "Yeah, you're probably right...but with 84% of the game complete and the ending *partially* ruined, I really don't want to keep reading the other 20-30 bugs on the page when I could probably go knock out the last few missions in Campaign (and spoil it for myself!) before someone casually mentions that the final mission takes place 50 years in the future, courtesy of the Doc and a DeLorean that runs on Vittles, and you get my point. :) ⊕Fjord 18:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Format It would be useful to know which format, X360 or PS3 those glitches had occurred on now wouldn't it? --Tethran 10:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Tall Trees Graphical bugs on PS3 Not sure where to leave this as it isn't really a glitch, but I think it should be noted somewhere just to have a record of it. Tall Trees rendering is abysmal on the PS3. Especially in the snowy areas. The trees are all outlined in white, and there are even grid lines on the ground where snow starts in many places. It looks like a TV with really bad reception. Not sure if this is something that can be patched, but I wanted to throw it out there at least. If it is the same on the 360 please post that as well. Jimimorrison 14:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The Tall Trees area renders well for the 360, at least for me Bearded Hoplite 02:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Train and Weird Mexican Poncho I've encountered 2 glitches so far. The first was on the day I got the game where I wanted to take my first train ride but there was no driver! I thought he might have ran away or something but then the train started to go without the driver! It was like the driver was there but his model wasn't, kinda' like a ghost. The train just kept going with no driver until I jumped off. The driver reappeared the 2nd time I got on the train which was a couple of in-game days later. The 2nd glitch was the Mexican Poncho, when I put in on it was as if it was stretching out in all ways and it kept moving. It was really weird. The way I fixed this was by taking it off and putting in back on. Both of these glitches was on PS3. Chiefsean16 12:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to put my signature yesterday lol) Train stopped making noises confirmed on PS3 The train stopped making noises for me on PS3 but after I went away from the train then found it again the sounds where back. Chiefsean16 21:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed also on 360. 15:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Jesus saves the innocent? I was hanging around blackwater (near the church) when i saw a man hanging out on his porch nearby. Being the kind citizen I am, i ran over and hogtied him, i then carried him inside the church and left him in front of the giant cross. When i left I was greeted with gunfire from the same man (back on his porch). The man seemed to be limping and the character model kept twitching, I even went back into the church right away to see if he was there, and he wasnt. Major glitch is ruining game I hate to post this here, if everyone did this the discussion page would be endless. But I ran into a major glitch, number one on the glitch page. Now, no matter what I do the game freaks out uncontrollably. I've done way too much to start over, I'm not far into the game, but I've invested alot into the challenges and hideouts. Reloading doesn't work, I've tried loading both the autosaves and main save. If you can't help me, can you suggest ways to avoid this should I have to restart again? Bump So does this "Bump" actually screw up the disk, or is this just an isolated incident involving a scratched disk...--Crowbar 04:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bandolier stops working On the 360, sometimes my ammo count will go from 150+ to 88 (henry repeater). When i try to buy more ammo, the count doesn't go up. Saving and resetting fixes it. There's a glitch listed for the buffalo rifle already, but for me it's everything the bandolier augments. Undead Nightmare Freeze MILD SPOILER ALERT!!! I just experienced a glitch in Undead Nightmare. The game AND console froze as soon as the cutscene for the Coot's Chapel graveyard clearout began. While an excellent piece of Neo-Gothic art, this image stands for all that I loathe in a video game. That and spilling the juice. Invisible thief Minor graphical glitch observed today in single player (fully patched as of 3/21/11, playing as Jack following 100% completion): In Armadillo, Herbert Moon was robbed. I chased down the thief at the end of the road, somewhat pinning him against the row of buildings by the sheriff's office with my horse. Disarmed him, then dismounted and got out my lasso. Upon throwing the lasso, he was instantly hogtied and on the ground. When picking him up, I picked up an invisible "air thief" while the real one still wiggled around on the ground. I appeared halfway sunk myself with my legs underground until I finished picking him up. I was able to carry the invisible thief to the shop keeper, who proceeded to spit on and kick the air in front of him. The original thief was still hogtied at the end of the street. Perhaps related to some general corruption, after that I went to Blackwater and played some Blackjack. The faces of the dealer and other two players were very low res, looking like lumps of clay with vague mouth and eye areas. After a few hands I raised my bet to the max ($50) and suddenly they all appeared as normal. 2ks4 03:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Animals somehow getting stuck in buildings Earlier today I got a random where a woman was hogtied and being kidnapped and when I finished cutting her free I whistled for my horse and I found it in the gun shop in thieves landing. On youtube I have also found videos of similar events happening and I can not find it in the glitches section so I think it should be added, by the way I have an xbox 360.Theraptor92 22:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone else getting this? In Undead Nightmare, I can't get zombie Marston to use deadeye. The screen will flash breifly as if it were going to work, but then it just goes back to normal. Is this a glitch or do I just suck? Is there a way to fix it?Grassrunnerdaugher 02:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't seen that. I'm assuming it works fine for you in the normal game? Does it happen with all weapons or only certain ones? PS3 or Xbox 360? :2ks4 (talk) 05:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I get this problem when i use deadeye when i'm surronded by undead, it annoys me. Dragonhunter 2336 06:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Intro Glitch Undead Nightmare Intro Glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=GB&v=surxur-Rge4 Current Glitches Does anyone here know what location glitches are still available post patch? I know many buildings are still open to get into, but is Macfarlane's House still open to get into post patch? Irish Gentleman 12:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) 17:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey, this is my page man and thx 4 making it awesome!!! I have a few glitches. At McFarlanes Ranch, stand behind the building with the crate facing you. This will only work if you have cheats on the options menu. Order a coach and see what happens. (well, what will happen is it will either kill the horses and land on top of the roof, land unharmed on the roof or (my fav) glitch inside the building. You can also unpatch your xbox by going on the system menu, and finding delete cache. WARNING!!! THIS MAY DELETE RED DEAD DATA!!! (GAME SAVE!!!) 17:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Undead Overrun Knife Glitch (Xbox 360) Somehow in undead overrun on xbox 360, I was able to get the torch switched to the knife. I dont remember much, but what i do remember is that I was on dead man walking. I was in the blackwater graveyard, and I was using a torch and got downed by a zombie while swinging it. Then I died, and when the round was over, I respawned with a knife. The next time I was downed, I got saved by another player, and I didnt have a knife or a torch for the rest of the game. Undead nightmare Xbox On the xbox I encountered something similar to this: "sometimes, if you play the normal game of singleplayer, then go to undead nightmare, if you die by falling, the screen will say 'Dead' not 'Undead' like normally (this cannot be performed on separate disks and is rare and ussaully happens once you have been killed lots of times)" only I had not played normal singleplayer as I merely had rented out Undead Nightmare solo disc from a video store. Often it would come up with "Dead" rather then "Undead" and letting me restart outside of town.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Unstopable running This glitch "Sometimes when calling for your horse whilst already mounted on it, the horse will buck you off and the player is forced to sprint in a single direction and you are unable to control him for a brief period. It is possible to aim your weapons in this state but you are unable to use them, and you cannot whistle for your mount during this period." just happened to me on Xbox 360 GOTY edition, so its not just for playstation.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) some of those glitches sound scary, crashing the game, an not being aible to teturn to new austin, wow RedDeadFanGirl (talk) 23:58, October 27, 2013 (UTC) HUGE problem in fort mercer not sure if this has already been talked about or if its something new. sorry if its already been answered. but in playing the fort mercer quest where you have the big gun in the back of the stage coach. I get to the same spot every time where i pop up and am shooting and then all the sudden it just freezes and the game dies. and its a downloaded game so its not a disc error. but it sucks because i got so far and i hate to start all over again. is there any way of fixing this does anyone know? 16:37, August 21, 2014 (UTC)RedPanda24